


雏菊🌼的魔法🔟

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法🔟

在机场候机时，不甘寂寞的年轻人们玩起了真心话大冒险游戏。  
Peter坐在那里，心却还在Tony身上。  
“说出你认为最性感的身体部位～”  
Tony的那个穿着黑色工字背心的背影⋯  
Peter咽下口水，抿紧嘴唇。  
糟了！我硬了⋯怎么办😨😰😱  
“⋯ter，Peter，哈哈轮到你了！”  
哈啊？轮到我什么？  
“真心话还是大冒险？”对向的女孩子问。  
“真心话吧。”Peter咳嗽两声，强迫自己冷静。  
“复联里你最喜欢谁？”女孩子问。  
“当然是Iron Man！”Peter双目放光，条件反射嘴巴就开始不停，“Tony头脑一流，性格又好，想穿什么穿什么，又酷又炫又帅，还意外的可爱⋯你知道我很迷他的。”  
“当然，估计咱们同学里没有人不知道！”女孩子笑着看看MJ，意味深长。  
“那么明显吗？”Peter红了耳尖。  
“你每次看到他就像小姑娘看见心上人一样，魂都丢了！”Ned在旁边为心上人补刀，把兄弟卖了个彻底，“看你刚才说起他兴奋的样子，啧啧，如果他在这儿，你当场就扑上去了吧！”  
周围同学们都在笑，除了MJ。  
Peter望着前面背光走进来的人影，屏住呼吸，心脏跳得又疾又重。  
不光是伤口痛，胸口也痛⋯我真的糟透了。  
“跟我过去。”男人走到Peter旁边停下，顶着一群年轻人的惊呼摘下眼镜。  
Peter默默抱紧了背包，低头没有说话。  
“真神奇！”Flash在一旁嘲讽，“正主来了，你怎么还不扑上去？”  
“我已经跟你们领队老师打过招呼了，跟我走。”男人耐着性子解释，这对他来说可不是一件容易的事情。  
“抱歉，Mr.Stark，我⋯”  
Peter还在想理由，突然眼前位置变换，在同学们的惊呼中，Tony拉过他的背包，直接单手拎起他甩上肩头扬长而去。  
被像沙袋一样扛着走的少年懵了，脑洞太大，自补内容过多导致等回神已经在私人飞机上了。  
“趴着，一会儿给你换药。”男人在他发间骚了两下，忍着没亲上去。  
X的，这么多年没萌动的春心，怎么遇上这个小孩子就荡漾起来了？  
去卫生间往脸上扑了几通冷水，Tony总算找回了自信，看看镜中的闪光，闭上眼笑自己才像刚成年。  
百般纠结抗拒，直到在生死边缘徘徊过，才发现内心深处有多不甘，多遗憾。  
现在我不想再等，一刻也等不下去。我不能容忍他对别人好⋯我要他，全部。  
两位金发碧眼丰胸长腿的空姐端着药来到床前，Peter红着脸迅速爬起来打招呼。  
两位美女嫣然巧笑着交换了个眼色，上前解他衣服扶他躺下，吓得Peter抓紧自己前襟窘窘说不出话来。  
“让我来就好。”男人笑着接过托盘，示意两位依依不舍的美女离开，自己坐到床边。  
Peter松了口气，看看Tony，自己主动解开衣扣。  
“我来吧，”男人接手帮他解扣子，“你的胳膊不方便。”  
Peter听话地放开手，事实上在同学们面前装正常很累，有些动作平时无碍，但对伤口愈合不利。  
百无聊赖地打量完周围环境，眼神主动锁定Tony，他认真的表情像在进行严肃的实验，他真的很好看，吸引我的眼睛完全移不开。  
“抬起胳膊，我要脱掉你的T裇。”  
男人低哑磁性的声线通过耳蜗传递给大脑，那里有点混乱，下丘脑分泌的多巴胺，肾上腺素让Peter陷入身体亢奋的尴尬状态。  
在男人的催促下，Peter红着脸配合地脱掉衣服，露出几乎缠满上身的绷带。  
Tony拿着小剪刀，一点一点慢慢剪开旧纱布。  
他温热的呼吸打在交错着绷带的肌肤间，如玉的白晳马上被粉红色刷新，细小的汗毛纷纷竖了起来，Peter感觉胸前有些紧，两点乳珠硬硬地挺立，纱布的包裹感，不适的磨擦阻力让他控制不住打了个寒颤。  
“你冷吗？”男人抽空抬眼望向他的脸，只见少年面若春晓之花，眼含皎月雾光，拿剪刀的手差点捅错方向。  
Tony笑了。眉毛眼睛都在笑那种。  
“嗯嗯～你的味道又香又甜，”他舔了舔唇角，“牛奶也意外地好喝。”  
OMG一一他在说什么？！这是那个严厉的Mr.Stark该说的话吗？他是不是被什么奇怪的东西附体了？这话完全无法接下去啊！我算被调戏了吗？被那个神一样的男人⋯  
眼见Peter红着脸越垂越低，Tony没有再开黄 腔，敛下心神认真处理完剩下的纱布。  
不大量活动区域的肌肤已经变成浅红色，肩膀附近和胳膊上则分布着一道道深深的血痕和撕裂伤。  
“你都这样了还要去和小女孩约会？”男人的眉头紧皱，想伸手摸他又半道收回。  
Peter没有答话。  
“X⋯⋯”Tony低咒一声，拿过药轻柔地涂抹，在Peter无意识的颤抖和咽下的模糊呻吟中快速擦完药，把男孩的手搭上自己的肩膀，拿过纱布绷带开始为他裹伤。  
男人的手避无可避地碰触到男孩的身体，耳边响起他清新又性感的克制喘息。  
一瞬间，欲 望被点燃。  
Tony捏住Peter的下巴，狠狠地堵住了他咬白的小嘴唇，辗转吸吮。  
Peter睁大圆圆的眼睛，惊讶地注视着那飞扬的眉毛下两排根根分明的纤长浓密卷翘的眼睫，被男人探入口腔翻绞的灵舌挑 逗得自喉咙深处叹出难耐的呻吟，他闭上眼睛，放在男人肩头的手臂扒上他的后颈，试探地回吻。  
没有刻意的温柔，充满原始占有欲的掠夺风格，Stark式狂野诱惑袭卷了小处男的感官，他翻身压上男人的身体，用不熟练的技术试图取悦他。  
男人被他搞得笑出声来。  
“好孩子，等等，别急，先让我起来⋯”  
Peter红着脸湿润了眼，难为情地喘息着从Tony身上爬下来，被抱住身体，侧坐在男人大腿上。  
“就这样坐好，胳膊抬起来，我要缠绷带了。”Tony亲亲他的太阳穴，重新调整自己，为他包扎伤口。  
“一会儿下飞机我会通知May你要住在基地几天，不许反驳。”  
一瞬间Peter直接红炸了。  
Tony强忍着没有大笑。  
My guy，你的脸根本藏不住心事⋯你可知道，这样的你多招人喜欢？看看那俩女人见到你狼一样的妄想扑倒，我真为你担忧。  
老电影怦然心动里有句台词：总有一天，我们会遇到一个如彩虹般绚烂的人，它会让你觉得，你以前遇到的所有人都只是浮云而已。  
以前我嗤之以鼻，现在我信了。


End file.
